Some computer systems, computer peripheral devices, and other types of computer resource devices comprise a self-managed authentication mechanism such that a security credential provided by a user to access the resource device is verified or authenticated by the resource device without relying on an external authentication service or entity. However, many users are either unaware that such an authentication system exists on the resource device or, if used, a generally “weak” security credential is provided by the user, thereby rendering the resource device susceptible to attack (i.e., a shorter, more familiar and, therefore, more easily compromised password). Security credentials having a more complex or longer character string, resulting in a stronger security credential, are increasingly difficult for the user to remember or to input.